Most people who enjoy non-nutritive foods, such as alcohol, which are consumed for distinctive taste or smell thereof care about the atmosphere, mood, or ambience of a drinking place as much as the taste of alcohol. Among people who care about the atmosphere of a drinking place, some may want to drink in an unusual atmosphere. For example, some people may want to drink with lighting that illuminates only them in a dimly lit environment.
For this reason, most drinking places such as cafes or bars that sell alcohol have an interior in which the main lighting is intentionally dimmed and each table is provided with auxiliary lighting which illuminates only the table with dim light. Alternatively, the overall space is partitioned into a plurality of sections, and a lamp with a translucent shade is installed on the wall or the ceiling of each partitioned section to illuminate the section with dim light, thereby providing a comfortable atmosphere. However, it is difficult to satisfy all customers who have different preferences for an atmosphere or ambience.
In the case of creating a specific atmosphere by changing the interior, large costs are incurred. Therefore, such a method is economically burdensome. Further, the method is also likely to cause electric accidents due to complicated electric wiring.
The applicant of the present application intends to provide a method of creating lighting effects to provide a romantic atmosphere suitable for drinking alcohol without changing the whole interior.